History Log
Started with 2,500,000,000 population. 1-10 *1/1 - King Teodoric VI of Abussir completes the conquest of the world and proclaims himself emperor and issues the First Imperial Decree. The first census is completed showing a population of 2.5 billion. *4/1 - Completed our 2nd Military Academy to comply with the First Imperial Decree demanding more graduates in order to prepare for the future. *1/2 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Large. *7/3 - Our scientists made the biggest and most important breakthrough in our history with the completion of the research on Trans-Newtonian Technology. *10/3 - Completed our 3rd Military Academy. *11/3 - Completed our 1st Financial Centre in order to increase our income. *3/4 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Very Large. *12/4 - Completed research on Cargo Handling System. *4/5 - Completed research on Research Rate 240 RP. *6/5 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Tiny. *7/5 - Completed research on Implosion Fission Warhead Strength 3xMSP. *8/5 - Completed research on Gauss Cannon Rate of Fire 1. *12/5 - Completed construction of the Delotch-Kallbrier Naval Shipyard Complex. *1/6 - Completed research on Geological Survey Sensors. Designed the Tullock & Tafoya 2.5 EP Conventional Engine. *3/6 - Completed research on Tullock & Tafoya 2.5 EP Conventional Engine. Completed construction of the Rah Dockyards Commercial Shipyard Complex. *4/6 - Completed research on Missile Agility 32 per MSP. Designed Chug Class Survey Ship and began Chug 001 at the Rah Dockyard. *6/6 - Completed research on 10cm Railgun and Shipyard Operations 5% Time/Cost Savings. *Completed research on Pressurised Water Reactor. *9/6 - Completed research on Garrison Battalion and Terraforming Rate 0.0012 atm. (The amount of gas (measured in atmospheric pressure) produced in one year by one terraforming installation or terraforming module) *11/6 - Completed research on Duranium Armour. *1/7 - Completed research on Gauss Cannon Launch Velocity 1. (Speed at which the gauss round leaves the cannon. Higher velocity provides better accuracy at long ranges) *5/7 - Completed research on Levitated-Pit Implosion Warhead Strength 4xMSP. *6/7 - Governor Nebnetjeru becomes the first ground forces officer promoted to the rank of Overseer. *12/7 - Completed research on Fuel Storage - Ultra Large and Railgun Launch Velocity 1. *1/8 - Completed research on Research Rate 280. *3/8 - Completed research on Magazine Ejection System - 70% Chance. *6/8 - Completed research on Gauss Cannon Rate of Fire 2. *8/8 - Completed research on 12cm Railgun. *9/8 - Completed research on Troop Transport Bay, Shipyard Operations: 10% Time/Cost Saving, Shipbuilding Rate 560 BP and Magazine Feed System Efficiency - 75%. *10/8 - Completed research on Nuclear Thermal Engine Technology. Designed the Tullock & Tafoya 62.5 EP Nuclear Thermal Engine. *12/8 - Completed research on Tullock & Tafoya 62.5 EP Nuclear Thermal Engine, Small Troop Transport Bay and Enhanced Radiation Warhead (50% Yield, 2x Rad). *1/9 - Completed research on Missile Launcher Reload Rate 2. *6/9 - Completed research on Cryogenic Transport. Provides transport for colonists. Each Cryogenic Transport module can transport 10,000 colonists. *12/9 - Completed research on Terraforming Rate 0.0015 atm and Missile Agility 48 per MSP. *9/10 - Completed research on Railgun Launch Velocity 2. *10/10 - Completed research on Mobile Infantry Battalion. Completed construction of SS Chug 001. Designed Chug Mk 2 Class Survey Ship and began retooling Rah Dockyard. SS Chug 001 surveyed Luna, finding no minerals. *12/10 - Completed research on High Density Duranium Armour and Pebble Bed Reactor Technology. Base technology used for creation of power plants. Pre-requisite tech for nuclear pulse engines. Chug 001 completes survey of Venus finding Duranium 29,301 (0.1), Tritanium 21,715,970 (0.1) and Vendarite 3,519,826 (0.1). 11-20 *1/11 - Chug 001 completes survey of Mercury finding Duranium 1,219,297 (0.7), Tritanium 238,144 (0.7), Mercassium 2,672,571 (0.1), Sorium 1,259,782 (0.6) and Gallicite 2,515,396 (0.5). *2/11 - Chug 001 completes survey of Mars and it's two moons, finding no minerals. *5/11 - Research completed on 15cm Railgun. *7/11 - Research completed on Mining Production 12. *9/11 - Research completed on Magazine Feed System Efficiency - 80%. *10/11 - Rah Dockyards finishes retooling for the Chug Mk 2 Class Survey Ship and began construction of Chug 002. *11/11 - Chug 001 finishes surveying Jupiter and it's moons finding some only on Io : Vendarite, 1,358,250 (0.2) and Sorium 74,611 (0.4). *Completed construction of the Thoth Dockyards Commercial Shipyard Complex. *1/12 - Research completed on Shipyard Operations 20% Time/Cost Saving. *2/12 - Completed construction of the Isis Dockyards Commercial Shipyard Complex. *3/12 - Completed research on Shipbuilding Rate 750 BP and Research Rate 320 BP. *4/12 - Completed research on Alpha Shields The level of shield technology. Higher level shields provide more protection for the same size shield generator. Shields regenerate over time. Completed construction of the Anubis Dockyards Commercial Shipyard Complex. *8/12 - Completed research on Fusion-boosted Fission Warhead Strength: 5 x MSP and Enhanced Radiation Warhead (33% Yield, 3x Rad). *12/12 - SS Chug 001 has completed surveying Saturn and it's moons finding: Saturn Sorium 482,150 (0.4) and Titan Sorium 1,170,551 (0.1). *1/13 - Completed research of Assault Infantry Battalion. *5/13 - Completed research of Improved Cargo Handling System. The population of Felis reaches 3 billion. *8/13 - Completed research of Gauss Cannon Launch Velocity 2 (Speed at which the gauss round leaves the cannon. Higher velocity provides better accuracy at long ranges) *9/13 - Completed research of Jump Point Theory. Chug 001 completed surveying Uranus and it's moons, finding no Trans-Newtonian elements. *11/13 - Completed research of Nuclear Pulse Engine Technology. (Base engine technology for engine component designs. Provides 8 power per HS of engine) *2/14 - Completed research of Mining Production 14. *4/14 - Completed research of Terraforming Module. *6/14 - Completed research of Fuel Consumption: 0.9 Litres per Engine Power Hour. (Improves fuel efficiency. Engines with this technology use only 90% of the fuel used by engines with no fuel efficiency) *7/14 - Completed research of Railgun Launch Velocity 3, Beta Shields and Improved Command and Control (Allows the construction of Sector Commands) *10/14 - SS Chug 001 completes the surveying of Neptune and it's moons finding only Neptune had any minerals: 4,110,160 tons of Sorium (1). *1/15 - Completed research on Missile Agility 64 per MSP and Jump Drive Efficiency 4 (Jump engines with higher levels of jump drive efficiency will permit larger ships to jump than lower efficiency engines of the same size. Ships with military engines are unable to traverse a wormhole created by a commercial jump engine and vice versa). Chug 002 is launched and assigned to surveying system asteroids and comets. *4/15 - Completed research on Salvage Module 500 and Shipbuilding Rate 1000. *5/14 - Minerals discovered on Encke: Mercsssium 11,989 (1), Corundium 30.749 (0.5) and Gallicite 24,443 (0.9). *8/15 - Hapimou 001 begins construction, the first of the Hapimou Class Freighter. Completed research on 20cm Railgun. *1/16 - Minerals discovered on Tempel 1: Corbomite 14,624 (0.5), Mercassium 14.161 (0.6) and Sorium 17,044 (1). *2/16 - Chug 001 completes the survey of Pluto and it's moons, finding no minerals. It now joins it's sister ship in surveying asteroids and comets. *3/16 - Completed construction of Composite Armour and Jump Gate Construction Module 180. *7/16 - Completed research on Shield Regeneration Rate 1. *9/16 - Completed research on Gravitational Survey Systems. (Allows a ship to survey for jump points by visiting survey locations. Provides 1 survey point per hour) *11/16 - Completed research on Missile Launcher Reload Rate 3. Minerals located on Whipple Corbomite 77,228 (0.5). *1/17 - Completed research on Infrared Laser and Fuel Comsumption 0.8 Litres per Engine Power Hour. *2/17 - Hapimou 001 is completed with Hapimou 002 started. Hapimou 001 moves a mass driver to Mercury and proceeds to transfer automated mines there. *3/17 - Completed research on Shield Regeneration Rate 1.5. *4/17 - Completed research on Shipyard Operations 30% Time/Cost Savings. Minerals discovered on Leda : Neutronium 1,849 (1). *6/17 - Minerals located on Comas Sola : Boronide 15,803 (1), Vendarite 16,628 (0.9), Sorium 18,066 (1) and Gallicite 161,291 (0.9). *7/17 - Completed research on Gauss Cannon Launch Velocity 3. *8/17 - Completed research on Railgun Launch Velocity 4. *9/17 - Completed research on Gas-Cooled Fast Reactor Technology {Base technology used for creation of power plants. Pre-requisite tech for ion engines) and Max Jump Squadron Size - 3(Size x 1.0). *10/17 - Completed research on 10cm Laser Focal Size. *2/18 - Completed research on Salvage Module 750. *4/18 - Completed research on Max Squadron Jump Radius - 50k (Size x 1.0) and 10cm Meson Focal Size. The first two jump engines Pervin Aeromarine J4800(3-50) Military Jump Drive and Pervin Aeromarine J10000(3-50) Military Jump Drive are designed as well as the Pervin Aeromarine 200 EP Nuclear Pulse Engine *9/18 - Completed research on Pervin Aeromarine J4800(3-50) Military Jump Drive. *10/18 - Completed research on Visible Light Laser and Pervin Aeromarine 200 EP Nuclear Pulse Engine. The first Amathaunta Class Jump Scout started construction. *12/18 - Completed research on Enhanced Radiation Warhead (25% Yield, 4x Rad). *1/19 - Completed research on Fuel Comsumption 0.7 Litres per Engine Power Hour. *3/19 - Completed research on Improved Gravitational Sensor. *4/19 - Hapimou 002 is completed and begins shipping infrastructure to Luna. *5/19 - Built a Sector Comand for Felis Sector and appointed Mutenhab as it's first governor. Completed research on 10cm Microwave Focal Size and Active Grav Sensor Strength 10. A civilian mining colony was established on Comas Sola. *7/19 - 10,000 credits are invested in the private Needles Colony Company. *8/19 - A civilian mining colony was established on Tempel 1. Hapimou 002 begins shipping infrastructure to Mars. *9/19 - Needles Colony Company launches one Small C2 Class Colony ship, one large C2 Class Colony ship and one huge C2 Class Colony ship. *11/19 - The first colonists arrive on Luna thanks to the Needles Colony Company. Research completed on Gamma Shields. *12/19 - Completed research on Jump Gate Constriction Module 150. *1/20 - Construction on Hampimou 004. Completed research on Shipbuilding Rate 1300. Needles Colony Company delivers the first colonists to Mars. The Anuket class Troop Transport is designed. *3/20 - The population on Luna surpasses 1 million. Completed research on Pervin Aeromarine J10000(3-50) Military Jump Drive. *7/20 - Hapimou 003 is completed and starts shipping automated mines to Venus. *9/20 - Completed research on Ion Drive Technology. FJS Amathaunta 001 is completed and begins to survey the gravitational anomalies. Amathaunta 002 is started. Construction of TT Anuket 001 is begun. *10/20 - The first Jump Point is located by Amathaunta 001. *11/20 - Two more Jump Points are found by Amathaunta 001. *12/20 - Completed research on Missile Launcher Reload Rate 4. The government gives another 7.000 credits to the Needle Colony Company. 21-30 *1/21 - Two more Jump Points are found by Amathaunta 001. *2/21 - Hapimou 004 is completed and 006 started. *5/21 - Needles Colony Company launches one small C3 class colony ship, one large C3 class colony ship and one huge C2 class colony ship. *8/21 - A new Jump Point is found. *9/21 - Completed research on Two-stage Thermonuclear Warhead: Strength: 6 x MSP and Minimum Jump Engine Size - 12. FT Hapimou 005 is completed and begins transporting automated mines to Enke. *10/21 - TT Anuket 001 is completed and 002 begun. *11/21 - Completed research on Fuel Comsumption 0.6 Litres per Engine Power Hour. *2/22 - Completed research on Capacitor Recharge Rate 2. (The amount of power which an energy weapon will recharge every 5 seconds) *3/22 - FT Hapimou 006 is completed. Completed research on Delta Shields. *4/22 - Completed research on Salvage Module 1000. *5/22 - FJS Amathaunta 002 is completed and 003 is laid down. FJS Amathaunta 002 enters Jump Point 1 leading to the V577 Monocerii system. *7/22 - Minerals found on Wild: Duranium 30,814 (0.9), Boronide 44,952 (0.9), Uridium 65,375 (1) and Gallicite 116,745 (0.7). A jump point is found in V577 Monocerii. A civilian mining company is established on Wild. The population of Felis surpasses 3.5 billion. *10/22 - TT Anuket 002 is completed. *11/22 - Completed research on Capacitor Recharge Rate 3. *1/23 - Terraforming begins on Mars. *7/23 - The Pedobast Class Jump Scout is designed as a replacement for the Amathaunta Class Jump Scout. Completed research on Magazine Ejection System - 85% chance. (The percentage chance that a magazine with this technology will successfully eject ordnance if the magazine is destroyed. Failure will result in a magazine explosion) *9/23 - Needles Colony Company launches a small C3 colony ship, a large C3 colony ship and a huge C2 colony ship. Research completed on Genome Sequence Research. Felis Jump Point 2 leads to the Lalande 21185 system and 3 leads to FL Virginis. *10/23 - Minerals are found on Hedwig: Duranium 15,842 (1), Boronide 484 (1), Mercassium 3,600 (1) and Uridium 196 (1). A civilian mining company is established on Hedwig. *12/23 - FJS Amathaunta 003 is completed, destined to be the last of it's class. The dockyard starts retooling to build the new Pedobast Class Jump Scout. Felis Jump Point 5 leads to Wolf 359. *1/24 - Completed research on Missile Agility 80 per MSP. *3/24 - Completed research on Capacitor Recharge Rate 4. The first Spaceport is completed at Felis. *5/24 - Retooling completed the first two ships of the Pedobast Class Jump Scout are laid down. *7/24 - Research completed on Beam Fire Control Range 10,000 km. *8/24 - Research completed on Max Squadron Jump Radius - 100k (Size 1.05). Neutronium has been mined out on Felis. *9/24 - Needles Colony Company launches it's first L3 class Spaceliner. Uridium has run out on Hedwig. Felis JP5 leads to WISE 1506-7027. *10/24 - Needles Colony Company launches one small, one large and one huge F3 class freighter. *11/24 - Needles Colony Company launches one small and one large C3 class colony ships and one huge C2 colony ship. *12/24 - Needles Colony Company launches one small and one large C3 class colony ships and one huge C2 colony ship. *1/25 - Minerals found on Felicitas: Mercassium 729 (1) and Vendarite 81 (1). *2/25 - Felis JP4 leads to Barnards Star. Needles Colony Company launches one small and one large F3 class freighter. *5/25 - Completed research on Max Jump Squadron Size - 4 (Size x 1.1). Felis JP7 leads to 61 Cygni. *6/25 - Completed research on Stellarator Fusion Reactor Technology (Base technology used for creation of power plants. Pre-requisite tech for magneto-plasma drive) and Shipyard Operations 40% Time/Cost Savings. *7/25 - Completed research on Microwave Focusing Technology 1. *9/25 - Boronide is depleted on Hedwig. *12/25 - Completed research on Fuel Comsumption 0.5 litres per hour and Jump Drive Efficiency 5. *1/26 - Completed research on 15cm Cannonade. (The maximum calibre of Plasma Carronades). The TheNeb-Ti Class Tanker is designed with the first one being laid down. *2/26 - Minerals located on Wolf-Harrington: Duranium 24,016 (1), Boronide 41,017 (1), Vendarite 22,778 (0.6) and Gallicite 44,504 (0.5). A civilian mining company quickly opens operations on Wolf-Harrington. Luna population exceeds 25 million. *3/26 - Completed research on Epsilon Shields. *4/26 - Completed research on Maximum Engine Power Modifier x1.25. *5/26 - Completed research on Advanced Cargo Handling System - Used by cargo ships, colony ships and troop ships to enable faster cargo loading or unloading. Increase in load speed is calculated by dividing total load time by tractor strength. Each beam of this type adds 20 to tractor strength *7/26 - Completed research on Railgun Launch Velocity 5 and Replacement Battalion. Pedobast 001 and 002 are completed with 003 and 004 laid down. *8/26 - Completed research on Thermal Reduction: Signature 75% Normal. *9/26 - Tritanium has been exhausted on Felis. The gravitational survey of Felis system is completed finding 12 jump points. Completed research on Cloaking Theory. Minerals found on V577 Monocerii-A III: Tritanium 67,815,220 (0.1), Boron 119,574,200 (0.1), Mercassium 116,640,000 (0.3), Vendarite 1,476,225 (0.1), Sorium 47,403,220 (0.1), Uridium 7,290,000 (0.1) and Gallicite 167,961,600 (0.1). *10/26 - Minerals found on Borrelly: Boronide 14,872 (1), Mercassium 16,564 (0.6), Vendarite 25,967 (0.9) and Sorium 28,740 (0.6). Also on V577 Monocerii-A I: Duranium 30,420,000 (0.1), Neutronium 29,160,000 (0.1), Corbonite 4,410,000 (0,1), Tritanium 3,240,000 (0,1), Boronite 30,250,000 (0.1), Mercassium 84,640,000 (0.1), Vendarite 59,290,000 (0.1), Sorium 34,810,000 (0.1), Uridium 25,000,000, Gallicite 13,690,000 (0.1), Corbomite 4,410,000 (0.1_ and Tritanium 3,240,000 (0,1). Felis JP8 leads to Proxima Centauri. *2/27 - Minerals found on Aten: Corundium 196 (1) and Schaumasse: Neutrnium 18,621 (0.7), Tritanium 29,153 (1) and Uridium 14,058 (0.8). *3/27 - Completed research on Shipbuilding Rate 1600 BP. Sorium runs out on Tempel 1. The population of Mars reaches 5 million. *4/27 - Completed research on Thermal Reduction: signature 50% reduction. Minerals found on V577 Moocerri-A IV Moon1 11: Duranium 392 (1) and Corundium 900 (1) also on Barnards Star-A VII Moon 1: Neutronium 180,625 (0.8), Sorium 2,500 (0.9) and Uridium 25,600 (0.8) also on Toutatis: Duranium 8,450 (1), Tritanium 169 (1), Corundium 5,329 (1) and Gallicite 256 (1). *5/27 - Completed research on Meson Focusing Technology 1. Minerals found on Barnards Star-A VII: Sorium 24,105,600 (0.6). Emperor Teodoric I dies succeeded by his son Teodoric II. *6/27 Research completed on Jump Gate Construction Module 120. *7/27 - Research completed on Salvage Module 1350. *8/27 - Research completed on Marine Battalion. *9/27 - Completed research on Magazine Feed System Efficiency - 85%. *10/27 - Felis JP 9 leads to Luytens Star. *1/28 - Completed research on Orbital Habitat Module. Minerals found on Wolf: Vendarite 54,823 (0.7), Sorium 21,609 (0.7) and Corundium 9,356 (0.9) also on Machholz: Neutronium 48,255 (0.9) and Sorium (45,481 (0.5). *4/28 - Completed research on Cloak Sensor Reduction 75%. Boronide runs out on Comas Sola. *5/28 - Completed research on Jump Drive Efficiency 6. Designed the Tullock & Tafoya 300 EP Commercial Ion Drive Minerals located on Crommelin: Duranium 31,806 (0.7), Sorium 47,870 (0.7) and Gallicite 15,331 (0.5) also on Barnards Star-A 1: Duranium 26,703,430 (0.3), Neutronium 15,586,700 (0.1), Tritanium 4,955,076 (0.6), Vendarite 6,780,816 (0.1), Sorium 254,016 (0.5), Uridium 1,016,064 (0.1), Corundium 11,289,600 (0.4) and Gallicite 8,398,404 (0.6). Corbomite on Felis is mined out. Felis JP 10 leads to Epsilon Eridani. *6/28 - Felis JP 11 leads to Luyten 726-8 and JP 12 to Gliese 526. Completed research on Tullock & Tafoya 300 EP Commercial Ion Drive. Designed the Chem Class Construction Ship with three laid down. *7/28 - Completed research on Minimum Cloak Size 25. Minerals located on Barnards Star-A II: Duranium 10,616,830 (0.1), Corbomite 26,873,860 (0.1), Mercassium 65,028,100 (0.1), Vendarite 746,796 (0,1), Sorium 40,144,900 (0.1), Corundium 20,358,140 (0.1) and Gallicite 86,713,340 (0,1). *8/28 - Research completed on Marine Company. *9/28 - Completed research on Thermal Sensor Sensativity 6 and Magneto-plasma Drive Tecnhology. Base engine technology for engine component designs. Provides 16 power per HS of engine *12/28 - Minerals found on V577 Monocerrii-A IV - Moon 27: Duranium 5,202 (1), Corbomite 9.604 (1) and Boronide 5,929 (1). *1/29 - Completed research on Minimum Cloak Size 20. Minerals found on Barnards Star-A V - Moon 14: Mercassium 4,326,400 (0.1). *2/29 - Mars' atmosphere becomes breathable. Designed the Tullock & Tafoya 400 EP Commercial Magneto-plasma Drive. Minerals found on Reinmuth: Mercassium 10,521 (1), Sorium 56,429 (0.5). *4/29 - Completed research on Tullock & Tafoya 400 EP Commercial Magneto-plasma Drive. Minerals discovered on Gliese 526-A V - Moon 1: Duranium 5,832 (1) and Neutronium 3,025 (1) also on V577 Monocerii-A V - Moon 15: Duranium 9,800 (1), Mercassium 2,500 (1) and Sorium 2,116 (1). *9/29 - Completed research on Heavy Assault Battalion. Minerals located on Philomea: Uridium 2,025 (1). *11/29 - Completed researcj on Minimum Cloak Size 15. (The smallest cloak that can be created in HS) *1/30 - The first State of the Empire 30 is issued. Minerals located on Barnards Star-A V - Moon 7: Corbomite 39,204 (0.9) and Uridium 30,276 (0.9). *2/30 - Minerals located on V577 Monocerii-A V - Moon 3: Duranium 20,000 (1). *6/30 - Minerals located on V577 Monocrrii-A V - Moon 13: Corbomite 389,376 (0.8), Boronide 1,515,225 (1) and Vendarite 925,444 (0.7) also on Barnards Star-A VI - Moon 10: Tritanium 81 (1) and Sorium 3,600 (1) also on Barnards Star-A VI - Moon 12: Duranium 119,939,000 (0.1), Corbomite 20,939, 780 (0.1) Tritanium 1,115,136 (0.1) and Gallicite 8,952,064 (0.1). *7/30 - Completed research on Active Grav Sensor Strength 12. (Active sensor strength per hull space of the component. Provides the strength of the output pulse for active sensors, which are used to detect alien ships based on their size. The active pulse can be detected by GPD sensors), Population of Mars hits 10 million. *10/30 - Minerals located on V577 Monocerii-B II - Moon 1: Mercassium 2,704 (1) also on Gliese 526-A V - Moon 28: Corbomite 4,225 (1) and Tritanium 676 (1) also on Barnards Star-A VI - Moon 5: Duranium 1,089,288 (0.9). *11/30 - Completed research on Particle Beam Range 60,000 km (The maximum range of all torpedo types). Located minerals on V577 Monocerii-B II - Moon 10: Mercassium 521,284 (0.9). *12/30 - Completed research on Beam Fire Control Range 16,000 KM and Jump Gate Construction Module 90. Minerals located on Stephen-Oterma: Tritanium 139,704 (0.9), Sorium 27,256 (0.9) and Corundium 32,187 (0.8). 31-40 *1/31 - Minerals located on Barnards Star-A X: Corbomite 9,272,025 (0.1), Boronide 6,076,025 (0.1) and Gallicite 121,440,400 (0.1). *2/31 - Colonization of Mercury begins. Minerals found on Barnards Star-A - Asteroid #2: Neutronium 7,225 (1), Vendarite 841 (1) and Sorium 676 (1). *4/31 - Minerals located on V577 Monocerii-B III - Moon 13: Corundium 640,000 (0.7) and Gallicite 6,071,296 (0.1). *5/31 - Minerals located on V577 Monocerii-B III: Sorium 272,000 (0.4). *6/31 - Completed research on Minimum Cloak Size 12 and Asteroid Mining Module (A ship component that allows a ship to perform the same task as an automated mine when it is in orbit of an asteroid or comet). Minerals located on Tempel-Tuttle: Duranium 24,610 (0.7), Neutronium 2,041 (0.5), Sorium 15,499 (1) and Corundium 9,089 (0.6). *8/31 - Minerals located on V577 Monocerii-B III - Moon 11: Neutronim 1,089 (1) and Mercassium 1.936 (1). *9/31 - Completed research on Maximum Engine Power Modifier 1.5 and Construction Rate 12. Overseer Djau becomes the first ground forces officer to reach the rank of Lay Priest. Minerals located on Quaoar: Neutronium 240,118 (0.8), Tritanium 135,829 (1), Mercassium 197,669 (0.8), Sorium 13,689 (.07) and Gallacite 49,417 (0.8). *12/31 - The ice sheets on Mars melts. Completed research on Active Grav Sensor Strength 16. *3/32 - Population of Felis reaches 4 million and Mercury reaches 1 million. Minerals located on Swift-Tuttle Corbomite 52,639 (0.7) also on Gliese 526-A III: Sorium 4,160,000 also on V577 Monocerii-B IV - Moon 8: Duranium 37,532,450 (0.7), Neutronium 5,198,400 (0.1), Boronide 11,182,340 (0.2). Mercassium 18,113,540 (0.1) and Vendarite 41,731,600 (0.1) also on 2007 JH43: Neutronium 51,756 (1) and Vendarite 100 (0.9) also on V577 Monocerii-B IV: Sorium 25,050,000. *5/32 - Fuel Consumption 0.4 Litres per Engine Power Hour. Minerals located on V577 Monocerii-B IV: Sorium 24,040,000 (0.8) also on V577 Monocerii-B IV - Moon 4: Uridium 439, 569 (0.8) also on Herschel-Rigolett: Duranium 67,726 (0.6), Corbomite 12,681 (0.6) and Gallicite 7,336 (0.8). *6/32 - Jump Gate built from Felis to Barnards Star. Minerals located on Gliese 526-A III - Moon 4: Duranium 6,480,000 (0.1), Neutronium 12,960,000 (0.1), Boronide 27,040,000 (0.1), Vedarite 42,250,000 (0.1) and Sorium 9,000,000 (0.1). *7/32 - Completed research on Mining Production 16. Minerals located on Vanth: 5,776 (1). *8/32 - V577 Monocerii JP2 leads to Giclas 99-49. *9/32 - Completed research on Terraforming Rate 0.002 atm. Suchy Electronic Systems Active Search Sensor MR1-R1, Suchy Electronic Systems Fire Control S04 64-2500, Suchy Electronic Systems EM Detection Sensor EM2-10 Krupp 20cm Railgun V5/C4, Krupp Gauss Cannon R3-100, Festerman Syndicate Epsilon R600/288 Shields are designed leading to the first miliary vessel Snouf Class Gunboat being designed. Jump Gate built from Barnards Star to Felis. *10/32 - Research completed on EM Sensor Sensativity 6 and Tokamak Fusion Reactor Technology. Minerals located on Giclas 99-49-A V - Moon 6: Mercassium 484 (1) also on Giclas 99-49-A V: Sorium 284,000 (0.3) also on Gliese 526-A I: Sorium 1,512,000 (0.5) also on Hylonome: Duranium 18,050 (1), Boronide 100 (1), Vendarite 3,249 (1) and Uridium 1,296 (1). The Hapimou - Mk2 Class Superfreighter is designed. An anomaly is discovered near Gliese 526-A II of unusual stellar radiation that may improve the output of research facilities based on this system body. *12/32 - Minerals located on Halleys Comet: Gallicite 26,844 (0.6). Jump gate built between Felis and V577 Monocerii. *1/33 - V577 Monocerii JP3 leads to HIP 33142. *2/33 - Minerals located on 1997 QJ4: Mercassium 9,604 (1) also on 1998 WA31: Uridium 1,600 (1). The first colonists arrive on Barnards Star-A II. Jump gate completed from V577 Monocerii to Felis. * Boat Bay (Allows a fighter or ship of up to 250 tons to dock within the mothership) A tractor beam capable of attaching one ship to another Maximum beam fire control range for a size 1 beam fire control ship component. Components may be built up to size 4 with a corresponding linear increase in range